This invention relates to a case comprising two shell bodies which can be removably assembled to each other transversely to the length of the case.
Cases comprising shell bodies which can be assembled to each other transversely to the axis without hinges are used for the protective keeping of in particular elongate articles such as e.g. watches or glasses, but these cases however in the closed condition cannot be locked and bar the viewing of the article located therein.